Chapter 17/Story
The skies have become overcast, and Miyako was completely engulfed in darkness. Synopsis Netherworld Gate Dark Seimei/ Kuro Seimei stood before a nether rift accompanied by Ootengu and Yuki Onna. He explains his plan to cast a dark spell on Kyoto, talking of four locations guarded by The Azure Dragon, White Tiger, Red Phoenix and the Black Tortoise. Kuro Seimei reassures Ootengu that Seimei interfering was part of his plan. Alone Kuro Seimei speaks his plan the shadow of a ominous hydra. Go Hiromasa worries about the Oni attacks happening in Kyoto. As Kagura, Seimei, Kohaku and Hiromasa leave to the west, before joining them, Yaobikuni thinks to herself how time flies when you’re having fun and that “it” will be over soon. West Street A terrified resident informs them of the locations concentrated with spirits; the Red Phoenix Gate, Mount Gloom and Kamokawa River. Seimei uses Vision and encounters a strangely overjoyed Umibozu spirit. After its defeat, Seimei informs the group that they had reached the place where a Guardian Spirit was protecting Kyoto at. A strange Tanuki attacks and before it reluctantly left it revealed that it still had “unfulfilled wishes”. This makes the group even more suspicious. Ryomen, a two faced arrogant god Guardian appears confirming it was working for Kuro Seimei. After the Onmyouji defeats Ryomen, the God was extremely enraged and shocked to discover that Seimei had equal power to Kuro Seimei. “Defeating at least one” was Ryomen’s task but Kagura took the blow for Seimei enraging Hiromasa before he struck Ryomen to complete defeat. Hiromasa realised that Kagura could regenerate her body making him suspect she was not human. Out of time, they rush to the next location, Kamokawa River in the East. Broken Bridge They encounter a distressed resident and a Karasu Tengu spirit. Seimei meets Ame Onna and Jikikaeru who explain that the river suddenly flooded which broke the realm used to seal the Nether Rift. Kappa and Koi warn Seimei that there was a powerful Spirit near the bridge who reveals himself as the bridge Guardian, Lord Arakawa. He explains that he admires Kuro Seimei’s power and decides to help him by “disrupting the protection of the realms.” Lord Arakawa praises Seimei‘s mind. After he has been defeated, Arakawa acknowledges and respects Seimei’s power implying that he might have enough power to defeat Kuro Seimei. Arakawa confirms for Seimei that Dark Seimei wants to destroy Kyoto. Rashomon The group arrive at the Red Phoenix Gate and encounter Yuki Onna standing near a Magic Circle that devoured spirits. Hiromasa is angered by this sight. From the Magic Circle, Yuki Onna summons four corrupted Phoenixes. But two of them are knocked down by Ibaraki and Shuten Doji surprising Hiromasa. They explain that they still deserve to know the truth of the two Seimei’s. Hououga also appears knocking down another Dark Phoenix stating that she could not forgive whoever stained the Phoenixes blood. Yuki Onna is now vulnerable so they use the opportunity to attack her. After her defeat, Yuki Onna is completely devastated, so she decided to sacrifice herself into the Magic Circle. Yaobikuni seeing this, stops her. This proved to Hououga that Yao bikuni did have a weak fire in her soul. In return for Seimei bringing Yao Bikuni out of her forest, Hououga decides to protect the Red Phoenix Gate. They move quickly to Mount Gloom, the last realm and Dark Seimei. Netherworld Gate Dark Seimei laughs triumphantly that he has already completed the World Destruction Spell.